RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. This Clan is owned by Meadow Please ask to join in the talk page. Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. *If you have kits please put how many moons they are so we know when to make them apprentices. *I'll add anything I can think of Allegiance Leader Proudstar- A beautiful she-cat with teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Deputy Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar.' '(Cotton) Medicine Cat Mouse- A small brown she-cat. (Meadow) Warriors Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit. (Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Seastorm - Grayish tom with blue eyes and darker gray spots. His pelt looks blue in the daylight, while the gray spots look like storm clouds. (Shuckle) Darkdancer - Tough, a fighter, long-limbed, battle-scarred, black and pink she-cat with a missing left foreleg, a scarred right foreleg with clumps of fur missing, two long, jagged scars on her back, shredded ears, and light blue eyes. Despite her missing leg, walks, hunts, and fights just fine. Whitesnow's mate. (Luna) Whitesnow - Cheerful, optimistic, lithe, small, cute, bubbly, pure white tom with long, fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. Darkdancer's mate (and often moral support). (Luna) Loyalheart- A pale blue tom with dark blue eyes, and a heart on his belly. (Meadow) Apprentices None Queens Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire. (Cotton) Kits Lionkit, a Golden she-cat with dark green eyes. Can change in to a lion 4 moons. (Meadow) Blossomkit: Light grey she-cat with a small pink nose, soft white paws, black tipped ears, and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon. (Cotton) Briarkit: Black she-cat with a black nose and dark violet eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 Moon. (Cotton) Darkkit: Black tom with a black nose and black eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon. (Cotton) Fernkit: A baby green she-cat with fern green eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon. (Meadow) Falconkit: A tawny coloured tom with amber eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon. (Meadow) Elders None yet. Dead Clan Members: Dead Warriors: Snowbreeze-A white she-cat with a grey underbelly,died of kitting but refused to go to starclan or the darkforest,once a mate to a loner named Hollowlog.kit that she died from having:Icejay.although she didn't go there,she is very close to starclan.she is able to make things with her front paws,like rainbows,frost,or flowers.but she has to touch were she wants it at,not just look and it be there.(Ice) Bearfang - Big, muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Mistfern) Redpelt - Orange Tom with red flexes. Can scent prey up to two miles.(Xain) Brightrose - A lean, pretty ginger and brown she-cat with blue eyes.Leafkit's Sister (BC) Grasstalon - Sleek black tom with a stark white spot on his head and green eyes. (BC) Autumnleaf- A soft orange shecat with slightly darker stripes. She has dark green eyes. Autumnleaf is a very playful yet protective cat (Ink) Servalclaw, a blue coloured warrior with pale gold eyes. Mate of Azaleaflight.(Dove) Jaywhisker, a greyish brown tom with milky blind blue eyes.(Dove) Poppyleaf- Ginger tabby she-cat with shining green eyes and white paws. Decendant of Lilyrose (Leafeh) Icejay- White tom with bright blue eyes. a swift runner. Mother is a ghost and father is a loner. He is shy and grows flowers behind a rock. he spends a lot of time behind that it. Dead Apprentices: Mothpaw: A creamy, sandy colored she-cat with stunning mint green eyes and white flecks across her pelt. Batpaw: A jet black tom with faint gray rings around his legs and tail and blind blue eyes. Gingerpaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with darker, folded ears and large dark amber eyes. (Mistfern) Tigerpaw a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.(Tiger) Coldpaw- A tom with a light ginger coat. He has vibrant lavender eyes and one white paw. He, like his name, can act a bit cold to strangers, but once he gets to know them, he'll be a very happy cat. (Ink) Furzepaw- A light green she-cat, with yellow spots dappled all over her, a sunny tuff of hair falling over her left eye & a big fluffy tail.(LUV ) Dove, a pure white she-cat apprentice with purple eyes, refused to take a clan name.(Dove) Caninepaw- A large, slender-ish brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes, a white underbelly and markings on his chest. He has bright blue eyes, and physically resembles Hawkfrost. (RhyX) Butterflypaw- A thin and beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes that fade to violet. Her tail is really long and is tipped with a tuft of fur, just like a lion. (RhyX) Mistpaw- She-cat with dark blue fur with a dark purple stripe on her back. Has white paws and ice blue eyes. (Melody) Dead Queens: Wrenfeather - Blue she-cat with stormy grey eyes. Mother of Redpelt's kits (Xain) Azaleaflight, a pink coloured queen with bright, leaf green eyes expecting Servalclaw's kits.(Dove) Dead Kits: Nightkit - Navy blue Tom. 3 moons (Xain) Lilykit - Cream furred she-cat with slightly pink flexes. 3 moons (Xain) Oceankit: White she-kit with ocean blue eyes that sparkle and shine in moonlight. Her pure white fur sometimes appeares to shimmer rainbow and gives her a look of pure beauty. Has the power to read other's emotions.Three moons (Misty) Scarkit - Black and white tuxedo tom with long, deep scars going down his back and leaf green eyes. 5 moons. (Mistfern) Leafkit- A brown and tawny tom with bright green eyes.His sister is Brightrose. 4 moons (BC) Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive 12 Archive 13 /Archive 14/ Archive 15 ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 19:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot was in the warriors' den, curled up in a tight ball. He had been lying in there for around a day now, and cats around him were getting worried. But none of them knew that he had died, and had frozen to death in his sleep. So he went on, being dead. 01:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Proudstar Looked around the camp. She wondered what had turely become of the cats who once lived here. It's just dancing Mama 00:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- In the nearby marsh, Seastorm stalked around, searching for prey. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 01:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Meadow Category:Category:Clans